


En el cuerpo equivocado-Peblo

by Johnlock4ever



Category: Political RPF - Spain 21st c.
Genre: Body Swap, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock4ever/pseuds/Johnlock4ever
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los socios de gobierno cambiaran mágicamente de cuerpo?
Relationships: Pedro Sanchez/Pablo Iglesias
Kudos: 1





	En el cuerpo equivocado-Peblo

Era un día normal en la Moncloa. En la habitación del presidente de España dormían él y su mujer; se podía ya incluso escuchar a algún pájaro cantar, anunciando el inicio de un nuevo día. Todo iría de perlas, de no ser porque el presidente de España no se encontraba.....verdaderamente allí. 

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se quedó mirando el techo con ojos desorbitados. Por qué cojones estaba tan elegante. Según él, se había hecho cargo que el de su chalet no fuera tan casta, pero es que este se desbordaba de lo casta que era. Giró la vista hacia el lado de la cama y tuvo que morderse los labios para no pegar un grito que incluso levantaría a Stalin de su tumba. Begoña Gómez. La Begoña Gómez, esposa del presidente más guapo de España y su actual aliado político, se encontraba al lado suyo. Estaba dormida, lo cual era perfecto pues no quería permanecer ni un segundo más en esa cama. 

Se levantó tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido, le pareció extraño lo alto que veía todo de un momento al otro, pero lo atribuyó a la probable noche de cañas que se habría de haber metido ayer para haber amanecido en el colchón de la Moncloa. El baño era igual de pijo que el resto del palacio, pero ahora sí cuando prendió la luz y se vió reflejado al espejo no pudo suprimir el grito que pegó. 

"¡Cariño! ¿Qué pasa?" Begoña apareció a su lado en segundos, probablemente por el pedazo grito que acababa de meter. 

La miró aterrado, "¡Soy Pedro Sánchez!" Dijo con la voz inaturalmente grave. 

Begoña suspiró rodando los ojos y cruzó los brazos, "Joder Pedro, ¿quién coño más vas a ser? Amor, creo que la presidencia te está volviendo un poco loco," le dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro extrañamente más ancho de lo normal. Después de unos segundos lo golpeó un pensamiento. 

"MI COLETA" Rápidamente pasó a agarrarse la nuca y la parte posterior de la cabeza, buscando señales de la larga y lustrosa melena encoletada que era su sello personal. No la encontraba, sustituida por un corte de cabello que no era para nada de su estilo. "Oh por Lenin, mi coleta," murmuró mientras aún seguía tocando la cabeza. Joder incluso tenía algunas canas. 

La esposa de Pedro lo seguía viendo extraño. "¿Con "tu coleta" te refieres a Pablo? Y que es eso de Lenin, ni que fueras tan fan."

Pablo levantó la mirada, Begoña no podía saber que él no era Pedro, que pasaría oh Dios, sería un completo desastre si alguien más se enterase. Coño, él siempre había querido ser presidente pero en su propio cuerpo y con su puñetera coleta. 

Intento disimular toda la situación bajo una risa que era más falsa que las pruebas anticorrupción del PP. "Bah, Bego no te preocupes. Sí, me refería a Pablo, es que había quedado en llamarlo para comentarle unos puntos de discurso para el pleno." Esto en verdad era extraño de cojones. 

Begoña levantó los hombros en señal de que le daba igual y se fue a la habitación de las niñas para ver si el grito socialista de su padre las había despertado. 

Mientras, Pablo seguía mirándose en el espejo, analizando cada detalle del cuerpo del socialista. Joder macho, que todos estos detalles no se le notan en los debates ni en las veces que habían quedado los dos solos. Pedro al natural. Mr. Handsome en su máximo esplendor. Lo malo era que *él* era Pedro. 

Si que estaba liado.

***

Un estridente llanto lo despertó del descanso en el que se encontraba. 

"Hostia Pablo, es tu turno," dijo una voz femenina adormilada al costado suyo. Pedro abrió los ojos mientras se giraba y se encontró cara a cara con la ministra de igualdad, la mismísima podemita Irene Montero. Tardó menos de un segundo en espabilar y del susto terminó cayéndose de una cama con un colchón mucho menos cómodo que el que había comprado cuando echó a Rajoy. 

"Mierda," murmuró con los ojos como platos mientras miraba a su alrededor. ¿Por qué cojones estaba Irene Montero en cama con él? Si Pablo se enteraba estaba seguro que no dudaría en romper su pacto, QUE PASABA SI DECIDÍA NO PACTAR Y TENÍA QUE CONVENCER A LOS SEPARATISTAS. No podía moverse, estaba plasmado ante toda esta situación.

"Pablo, joder por Dios, que ni puedes ir a por la niña que va a despertar a los mellizos." Acto seguido se levantó de la cama y fue a por "su" hija. Espera un momento. ¿Pablo? Como si ese perroflauta se pudiese comparar al presidente más apuesto de toda Europa. 

Se levantó, bajando la mirada. Su cuerpo parecía más el de un indigente que jamás había visto el sol ni probando un bocado de comida que el de un ex basquetbolista fornido con una piel morena que podría acabar con la crisis en España. Sintió un peso en la cabeza, en vez de un corte de pelo elegante hallaba un ondeante melena despeinada que le llegaba más abajo de los hombros atada con una liga morada. No, no podía ser cierto. Se llevó las manos a la cara con desesperación, tratando de hallar alguna pizca de parecido con su rostro. Una barba le picaba la barbilla, seguida de unas ojeras que él nunca se permitiría tener. 

Corrió al baño más cercano que podía encontrar y cuando se vió reflejado pegó un grito. "QUE COJONES"

"PABLO JODER MACHO YA CÁLLATE QUE HAZ DESPERTADO A LOS NIÑOS."

Pedro no podía creerlo, decidle en ese momento que Arrimadas estaba planeando una moción de censura contra él y eso hubiera sido más creíble que esto. Era Pablo Iglesias. El podemita que tildaban de chavista. Su actual aliado contra la derecha. Y eso no era lo peor. Ya no era presidente de España. 

"¡Montero!" Llamó desde el baño, aún sin poder quitar la vista de los ojos de Iglesias -sus ojos. Madre mía, Pablo en verdad necesitaba dormir más, esas ojeras no eran normales. Y que pelos, tronco. Vale, admitía que alguna vez se le había pasado en mente enredar sus dedos en esa dichosa coleta, enterrar su nariz en lo que sería lo más vistoso del comunista, pero eso no significaba que el *quería* ser el coletas. 

Espera, ¿Esa era una foto de Marx pegada en el espejo? Si es que este tío amaba el marxismo más que Albert a Malú. 

Irene apareció en el marco de la puerta un rato después con la que suponía que era, ¿como se llamaba la hija de Pablo? ¿Aitana? Bueno, la niña. "¿Qué, Iglesias?" 

No podía ser verdad, en verdad era Iglesias. Era el coletas. "Mont- Irene. ¿Qué hice ayer?" Trató de sonar lo más calmado posible, pero es que joder, ya no era Pedro Sánchez. La chica lo miró de manera hartada. 

"Pues lo mismo de siempre, coño. Quejarte de que Íñigo se había marchado, aunque deberías ya dejarlo ir, el chaval se marchó hace tiempo. Luego me empezaste a hablar de lo guapo que considerabas que estaba Sánchez." Pedro se quedó de piedra. "¿¡Qué!?"  
"Que es broma, cariño. Solo te quejaste de Errejón." Le rodó los ojos y volvió a salir de la habitación.

"Me cago en todo," pensó, ¿en verdad el coletas pensaba que era guapo? Es decir, no lo culpaba, España o decía que era guapo o maldito sociata traidor. En verdad prefería lo de guapo pero bueno. 

¿Dónde estaba Pablo? Si él era Pablo, ¿acaso eso significaba que Pablo era él?   
.....maldición..... él era el presidente de España. Podía hacer lo que quiera. Tenía que encontrarlo. 

¡A LA MONCLOA!

*Meanwhile en la Moncloa*

"¿Señor Sánchez? Disculpe la imprudencia pero, ¿por qué tiene mi número?" 

Pablo se llevó una mano a la cabeza, llamar al niño en verdad no sabía si era la mejor idea. "Íñigo, soy yo, Pablo."

Escuchó la risa de Errejón al otro lado de la línea, "Disculpe, señor presidente, pero estoy muy seguro de que usted no es Iglesias. Pablo una vez me pasó su móvil, pero nunca pensé que llegaría a ser de utilidad. Pero, señor presidente, ¿por qué me llama?"

Este niño, joder. "Íñigo, que te estoy diciendo que soy Pablo, Pablo Iglesias." Las risas del ex podemita seguían al otro lado. "Bien, si no me crees, aún tengo el Telegram que me mandaste cuando traicionaste el partido. Soy yo, joder." 

Oyen eso, es el silencio. Íñigo se encontraba callado. "¿Pa-Pablo? ¿Por qué suenas igual que Sánchez?" 

Pablo no podía responder, ni él sabía por qué estaba en ese cuerpo. "No lo sé. Pero aunque hayas "traicionado" Podemos -calla niño que estoy hablando yo- , sigues siendo una de las personas en las que puedo confiar, además eres un niño." Podía escuchar los chillidos de protesta del ex podemita al fondo de la línea. "Si pasa algo y sales a la prensa o algo, no pasará nada, es de locos." En eso tenía razón, ¿quién iba a creer que Pedro Sánchez estaba encarnado por el maldito coleta chavista? Nadie.

Íñigo suspiró pesadamente, "Wow, en verdad supongo que eres tú, Pablo." El del partido morado casi daba un salto de alegría, pero se contuvo, eso sería raro. "Y, ¿qué quieres que haga?" 

"Tienes que venir a mi despacho en el congreso, estoy seguro de que Pedro debe estar atrapado en mi cuerpo, si mi deducción intelectual ha sido correcta. Así que, no debe tardar en querer venir aquí a la Moncloa a revisar lo que ha pasado." Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, era extraño no sentir más abundante cabello. Por lo menos tenía a Íñigo, ¿no?

Se quedó en silencio por largos momentos, Pablo pensaba que el rubio le había abandonado y estaba dispuesto a colgar de mala gana la llamada cuando se volvió a escuchar su voz. "¿Pablo?" "Dime." Sentía que había algo de timidez en el chico. "¿Haz....bueno tú sabes.....explorado......el cuerpo del.....presidente?" Pablo se quedó de piedra. "ÍÑIGO ERREJÓN GALVÁN QUE CLASE DE PENSAMIENTOS INDECENTES TIENES EN TU CEREBRO POPULISTA," gritó Pablo, bueno ojalá que Begoña no haya escuchado los gritos, joder que la mujer parecía que le iba a partir la cara en cualquier momento. 

"PERDÓN TÍO, PERO ES QUE NO SE, ES LO QUE TODOS HARÍAMOS SABES."

Pablo emitió un sonido que podía ser interpretado como el mismo que haría ante cualquier oración de Rajoy. Estaba hasta las narices. "No. Íñigo no. Se supone que tú eres el inocente, tronco. Que el malpensado soy yo, dónde quedó el pg13 macho."

Íñigo se rió por lo bajo, "Ya ya, bueno disfruta del cuerpo del presidente más buenorro del país por un tiempo más. Estaré allí lo más rápido que pueda." Bua, por lo menos iba a venir. 

"Vale, tío. Gracias," le agradeció, consciente de que su relación no había acabado de la mejor manera cuando el peque fundó su propio partido con la vieja de Carmena y se fue del lado de los que más lo querían, estaba feliz de que Íñigo hubiera aceptado hablar con él e incluso ayudarlo. 

"No hay de que, pringao', cuidado que me huele a que el Sánchez-Iglesias te va a llamar."

Pablo se rió suavemente y se despidió. Miró alrededor suyo.

Estaba solo en la habitación principal, Begoña probablemente seguía con sus hijas. Miró su regazo, bueno, si era cierto que Pedro tenía buenos muslos. Es decir, no es que estuviera viendo, pero es que jo', tenías que ser ciego para no ver esas piernas esculpidas por los dioses, enriquecidas con años de entrenamiento. ¿Debería....hacer lo que Íñigo le había mencionado? No. No, claro que no. El era indecente, pero no a este nivel. Aunque....NO PABLO. Bufó en desaprobación de su propia consciencia y agarró el móvil de Pedro que estaba en la mesilla de noche. 

Bah un iPhone 11, que casta Pedro. 

Bueno, por lo menos era con reconocimiento facial, aunque estaba seguro que "Presi" o "Guapo" hubieran sido buenos intentos de contraseña. Era un buen momento para investigar. Pero, ¿es acaso una clase de traición? Es decir, no era ilegal ilegal, era....no.....moral? Si, no moral. Pero quién era él para decidir qué era moral, ¿verdad? Sí, verdad.

Entro al Whatsapp. Bueno, nada interesante. Chats con Casado....ja.... Casado....Di-Vor-Ci-A-Do....ja. Pedro debería hablar más con él, era el más interesante, sin alardear. Incluso no estaría en contra de más citas en hoteles, que en verdad tenían pinta de cita para follar, cuando esta crisis de la pandemia terminara. Dejando eso de lado, entró a su propio chat y probó suerte.

"Pedro?" Si tenía suerte el líder del PSOE vería el mensaje y tendría suficiente confirmación de lo que había sucedido. 

"¡PEDRO!" La estridente voz de Begoña desde creo que el otro lado del puto palacio llegó a él. "VEN A DESAYUNAR CON LAS NIÑAS." 

Miró el móvil, miró la puerta, miró el móvil, miró la puerta, móvil, puerta, móvil, puerta, MENSAJE! 

"Pablo?" 

Casi da otro salto de alegría, pero igual que antes, eso sería raro. Ahora que tenía confirmación de que Pedro era el que estaba en su cuerpo, no sabía si eso le ponía más nervioso o más tranquilo. Ojalá que Pedro no haya hecho lo que Íñigo insinuó, el color del socialismo cubrió sus mejillas y la punta de sus orejas ante tal pensamiento. Dejó el móvil en la cama y se dirigió hacia el origen del pedazo grito de "su" mujer. 

Joder que lío macho.

***  
"Pablo?" 

No podía ser cierto, en verdad Pablo Iglesias estaba en su cuerpo y lo peor, tenía su móvil.

"Aaaaaaghhhh por qué pasa esto tío," pensó mientras balanceaba en su mente qué hacer. Es decir, ya había decidido ir a la Moncloa para tratar de solucionar el problema pero aparte de eso no tenía ningún plan. Bueno, cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él, ¿no?

Decidió vestirse. Al pensar en eso, se sonrojó más que su corbata roja favorita. Nunca había visto el cuerpo del podemita y ahora lo iba a ver, bueno, ahora lo tenía sabes. Le trató de restar importancia y se dirigió al armario. Ostia, que Pablo no usaba sacos. Suponía que debería vestir igual que él solía hacer para evitar las menores sorpresas posibles. Una camisa de esas que se compra en el mercado y un jean que se veía que lo usaba cada vez que podía debía bastar. Ah claro, no olvidar remangarse la camisa que si no se vería muy "casta". Se rió por lo bajo al terminar de vestirse. Tenía que admitir que había sido extraño recorrer con sus dedos el cuerpo del vicepresidente, pero que más podía hacer, no podía ir al palacio en pijamas.

"¡Irene! Voy a salir, tengo....una reunión con Pedro," gritó desde el umbral de la puerta mientras se ponía una mascarilla y sin esperar respuesta alguna salió de la casa. 

Bueno. Ahora pa la Moncloa. Llamó a un taxi y se dirigió hacia allá. 

Cogió el móvil de Pablo, el comunista tenía un iPhone 11, ja y decía que no era casta. Entró a Whatsapp y le envió un mensaje a Pablo. 

"Estoy de camino "

"Vale, te espero"

Decidió no seguir más la conversación en línea, mejor se entenderían cuando se vieran frente a frente. Aunque sería extraño también. Bajo un poco la ventanilla del coche, la brisa de primavera seguía un poco fría a estas horas de la mañana, pero aliviaba el calor que hacía llevar mascarilla puesta. 

Llegó a la Moncloa, pagó al taxi y se encaminó a la entrada. Tocó el timbre y tras ser examinado por los guardias pudo entrar a literalmente donde había vivido hasta hace unas horas. 

Se quitó la mascarilla y al levantar la mirada ahí estaba él. No, literalmente ahí estaba él, Pedro estaba ahí. Bueno, Pablo Sánchez estaba ahí. Joder, ¿tan apuesto era? 

"¿Pablo?" Su voz en verdad aún no sonaba como a él le gustaría, pero era lo que había.

Pablo avanzó hasta acercarse a él, que lata que ahora él fuera quien tuviese que mirar al otro hacia arriba y no al revés. "Señor Sánchez," dijo Pablo con su voz usualmente igual a la seda con su típico tono seductor, aunque esta vez estaba envuelta en un barítono típico de la del presidente. 

No pudo contenerse y comenzó a reírse. Miró a Pablo y le guiñó el ojo, lo cual también ocasionó que el otro se doblara de la risa. Era una vista insólita en ese momento, el líder de Podemos y el actual presidente de España matándose de la risa mientras se agarraban entre sí para evitar rodar en el suelo por culpa de este ataque de euforia. Debía de ser por lo excéntrico de la situación, porque en verdad era reír para no llorar. 

"Pablo, por favor no vuelvas a decir eso con mi voz, es....indecente," dijo cuando pudo hablar sin que se le salieran las lágrimas de risa. El podemita lo miró y asintió,una sonrisa juguetona aún en sus propios labios.

Decidió llevarlos a ambos a un lugar más privado para poder discutir este asunto, que bien que el palacio tenía más habitaciones que Abascal caballos. Tomó la mano de Pablo - su propia mano - y lo jaló hasta la sala de reuniones más cercana. Podía sentir el calor que irradiaba el otro por debajo de su palma. Sabía que sentía algo por Pablo, coño lo había invitado más de una ocasión a un *hotel* con *una* cama. ¿Es que el pobre no pillaba la indirecta o qué? Estar en su cuerpo y que él estuviera en el suyo no hacía las cosas más fáciles.

"Ven, acá estaremos más tranquilos hasta que sepamos qué hacer y qué ha pasado."

Tras de él cerró la puerta y quedaron ambos solos por fin.

***

"Bueno, Pedro, que coño macho." 

Ahora que miraba a Pedro, esta situación en verdad era descabellada de narices. En primer lugar, porque era como verse en un espejo. Y en segundo lugar porque aún no tenía idea de cómo iban a solucionar este asunto. 

Pedro tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa ejecutiva que había en el centro de la habitación. Él se sentó frente a él. 

"Pues, pensé que tú sabrías algo de esto," dijo mirando sus manos. Joer, que Pedro en su cuerpo era más mono de lo que pensó. "Tal vez es como esas maldiciones de los cuentos, ¿sabes?" Levantó la mirada tras decir esto, su típica sonrisa burlona frente a él. Medio sonrió de vuelta, rodando los ojos en broma. 

"Con que no me digas que fue la Unión Soviética la que te mandó este hechizo todo bien'', dijo, recordando el comentario del socialista en aquel debate del 2015. Pedro solo se rió.

¡Ah! Hlstia, casi se le olvidaba mencionar que le había contado a Íñigo sobre el problema. 

"A ERREJÓN?!" Pedro se veía notablemente alterado. "Pues sí hombre, que entré en pánico y él es una de las personas de las que en verdad me sé el número de memoria." "SE FUE Y CREÓ SU PROPIO PARTIDO, PABLO." Que si no lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, coño. No había día en el que no recordaba cómo había perdido al chico al que consideraba su hermano. Te enseñaban que en la política a veces perdías el alma, pero el término perdiendo el corazón.

"Bueno, basta, que peleando no resolvemos nada. Solo, dime si tienes algo en mente." Pablo se paró y empezó a pasear por la habitación mientras Pedro tenía la cabeza cogida entre las manos y también pensaba en algo. Hubieran seguido así por Dios sabe cuánto cuando el móvil de Pedro sonó. 

Pero el móvil de Pedro estaba en el bolsillo de Pablo. Claro que el posesivo de Pedro quería su móvil, y esa era la razón por la que ahora Pablo se encontraba presionado con la mesa clavándose en su nueva espalda, con un Pedro Iglesias encima suyo tratando de arrancarle el bendito aparato de las manos.

"Es MI MÓVIL" Gritó mientras trataba de subirse encima del Podemita. "ERES UN CRÍO, PEDRO, DEJA YA" Le respondió Pablo mientras se doblaba más la espalda gracias al peso del presidente sobre él, lo bueno de cambiar cuerpos era de que al menos ahora él tenía el mejor tamaño y Pedro ya no pesaba lo que pesaba. Se sonrojó cuando notó en verdad la cercanía de ambos rostros, la presión de su mano contra su abdomen y el calor que irradiaba sobre la delgada camisa que tenía encima, incluso podía sentir el roce de su propia coleta sobre su cuello, mandando pequeños escalofríos por su cuerpo. Finalmente, Pedro logró su cometido y le arrancó el dichoso artefacto de sus manos. 

"Mierda," murmuró mientras lo miraba de reojo. "Es Miércoles, Pablo." 

Sí, él sabía que genio no era, pero no saber los días de la semana....telita ahí. 

"Ostras, ¿no me digas que te olvidaste tú también?" Pablo frunció el ceño, ¿qué? "QUE HAY PLENO EN EL CONGRESO, BESTIA"

Ah. Sí. Había olvidado eso. 

Decidió que era buen momento para entrar en pánico.

"NO NO NO, YO NO VOY AL PLENO DE ESTA MANERA." La mirada desorbitada de Pedro estaba para fotografía. "QUE NO, PEDRO. QUE SI VOY, VOY COMO EL PRESIDENTE DE ESPAÑA." Alzaba los brazos como un maníaco, pero es que macho, como que no era lo que deseaba en estos momentos. 

"Pero Pablo, yo sé que querías ser presidente, además qué diferencia hay entre eso y vicepresidente segundo, ¿no?" 

"MUCHA, PEDRO. MUCHA. Y EN ESTOS MOMENTOS CREO QUE TIENES A MEDIO PLENO EN TU CONTRA Y NO QUIERO MORIR A MANOS DE CASADO Y ABASCAL"

La mirada de Pedro se suavizó. Se acercó a "sí mismo" y puso sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de Pablo, mirándolo fijamente. Bendito Lenin, ¿es que acaso este hombre lo quería matar de vergüenza? Sus mejillas estaban más rojas que bandera comunista. 

"Escucha," empezó mientras con sus propios ojos marrones lo miraba. "Sé que parece algo muy complicado, pero ya tengo un discurso preparado y estoy seguro que aunque no seas yo, eres la persona más preparada y elocuente que conozco para este tipo de "debates". A mí me hacen polvo cada vez, no te lo tomes a pecho, Casado no sabría que hacer tampoco." Pablo le dió una media sonrisa. Se sentía bien llevarse bien. Aún recordaba las épocas en las que Pedro no podía hacer más que lanzar comentarios despreciando cualquier intento de pacto entre ambos. 

"Vale. Lo haré, lo mejor que pueda eh, no te me vengas."

Ambos sonrieron. Ahí vamos.

Habían tomado rutas diferentes, tratando de que todo se mantuviera de la misma manera que antes. Pablo miró nervioso a su alrededor mientras ingresaba al congreso de los diputados. Era extraño que se sintiera nervioso, su usual compostura e irónicas respuestas a la prensa siendo una marca suya. Esta vez no se sentía nada cómodo. Pedro le había dado un pequeño folio con los puntos que debía tocar, hablando de las medidas sanitarias que había tomado el gobierno durante el estado de alarma y la desescalada. Sabía lo que iba a suceder, pues literalmente pasaba lo mismo en cada sesión. Casado los reprocharía de las decisiones y después también lo haría Vox, bla bla bla. 

Pablo sonrió a Carmen Calvo, osea, él la veía varias veces cuando estaba en su propio cuerpo, ser vicepresidente segundo y que ella sea la primera vicepresidenta significaba que sí estaban cerca. 

"Pedro, espero que esta sesión vaya bien'', dijo mientras pasaba a su lado para tomar asiento a su costado. Decidió relajarse, todo iba a ir bien.

Excepto que cuando entró Pedro sabía que nada iría bien en esta sesión, pues el gilipollas llevaba el cabello suelto. Se le veía desconcertado mientras le caían mechones marrones en la cara, tratando de colocarlos detrás de su oreja. Abrió los ojos, tratando de mandarle una señal para que tomara asiento rápidamente, no queriendo que la prensa preste atención en él.

Pedro se acercó a él antes de tomar asiento, pero Pablo tenía algo que decir algo primero. "Joder, macho. ¿Pero qué haces con mi coleta desamarrada, acaso me ves a mí así alguna vez?"

"Se me rompió la goma..."

Pablo agradeció al Dios en quién ni creía por la paciencia que había tenido en ese momento, pues poco le faltó para salir de su escaño y ahorcar a su rival político. Se hubiera lanzado sobre el otro de no ser porque el hemiciclo estaba a punto de empezar. 

"Te juro que te haría ir a la bancada del Ciudadanos a pedirle a Arrimadas una nueva goma, con lo que me odia," dijo mientras le daba una liga que se había llevado de la Moncloa por la costumbre de tener algo en la muñeca, extrañaba sus diez mil pulseras. 

Pedro aceptó y tomó asiento mientras se terminaba de hacer la coleta, algo torpe pero mejor que andar por ahí descoletado. Ahora que no debía preocuparse mucho por Pedro, tuvo más tiempo para entrar en su propio pánico. Debía ser sincero, le daba morbo aquello. Literalmente podía decir cualquier cosa que terminaría perjudicando al actual presidente del gobierno, hundir su carrera política, darle la mano superior a Podemos. Pero no podía hacerlo. Había algo dentro suyo que sabía que nunca se perdonaría si le hiciera eso a Pedro. Tal vez a Casado se lo haría, pero nunca al socialista. 

Meritxell le llamó, dando inicio a la sesión de control del gobierno. Se serenó, sonriendo con la típica sonrisa que tendría Sánchez, una que a veces lograba hacerlo sonrojar. Miró a Pedro rápidamente, viendo como sus propios ojos le enviaban algo así como fuerzas. Era sencillo, por lo menos la primera etapa. Dar el discurso en el tribunal, exaltando los puntos que debía hacer y tratando de brindar alguna calma al ciudadano español. Lo difícil vendría cuando bajara y tomara asiento, cuando comenzaran las preguntas y acusaciones de todo lo que había hecho. 

"Señorías, tras tres meses desde que el gobierno colocó el cordón sanitario a la pandemia, por fin estamos ingresando a lo que vendría ser la nueva normalidad," comenzó.

Se sentía bien, cómodo incluso. Cuando llegó al final se dio cuenta que casi no había mirado la lista que le había hecho Pedro antes de venir. Terminó y bajó de la tribuna, los aplausos de su bancada y los partidos en coalición le envolvían. Con que esto era ser presidente de España. 

Tomó asiento y lo miró, a veces le daban ganas de que Calvo no estuviera entre ambos y poder tener a Pedro a su lado. 

Ahora llegaba el momento en el que Casado atacaría y hombre sí que atacó. No paraba de reprocharle, que si los muertos, que si los tests y mascarillas falsos, que si Marlaska, le faltaba sacar los ERE y le habría dicho la vida de todo lo que Pedro y el PSOE habían hecho mal. Aunque si era sincero, prefería los ataques de Casado. Aunque eran menos divertidos que los de Egea. 

Tras mandar a cagar a Casado, se relajó, habiendo terminado en sí todo lo que debía hacer. Deseaba coger el móvil y mandarle un mensaje a Pedro. Miró a la tribuna, oyendo como primero se abría debate a las preguntas para la primera vicepresidenta. Menos mal que Pedro lo había hecho vicepresidente segundo, tenía unos minutos para mandarle un mensaje sin distraerlo.

"Pedro"

"Pablo"

Hubiera rodado los ojos de no ser porque probablemente la derecha tenía una cámara plantada en sus narices.

"Joder que borde no?"

"Pues acá eres tú él que decide que nos mandemos mensajitos mientras el de Vox se relame los labios esperando mi muerte"

Pablo no sabe cómo aguanta la carcajada que anuncia salir de su garganta. Se conforma con darle una sonrisa pícara por detrás de la silla de Calvo.

"Jo que no va a ir mal, no viste lo estupendo que estuve allá arriba?"

"Y después dicen que el egocéntrico soy yo. Solo digo que probablemente pregunte sobre ese caso en el que estás metido y no me lo sé y no quiero que lo que diga te haga daño"

"Vaya Pedrito, con que te preocupas por mí?"

Le volvió a sonreír, aunque al leer el mensaje Pedro se puso más colorado que el rojo del PSOE, evitando su mirada y espabilando de repente cuando se abrió debate a las preguntas dirigidas hacia él.

Se sintió extraño, viendo como Pedro se tomaba en serio aquello de no querer hacerle daño si dijera algo erróneo que terminaría manchando su imagen con respecto al caso Dina. Un calor se expandió en su pecho al analizar la situación más a fondo, los nervios que podrían compararse a los que había visto en Albert Rivera cuando él miraba al catalán por largo rato y este se daba cuenta de ello. Su relación con Pedro había progresado, era normal que se sintiera de esa forma, ¿verdad?

Pedro acabó de hablar, dando paso a los otros puntos de la sesión. Le volvió a mirar, casi por 4 vez desde que inició el pleno. Esta vez no hubo mirada que chocó con la suya, su vista aún clavada en los papeles frente a él y con las mejillas aún un poco sonrosadas. De repente, se paró y salió del hemiciclo.

*  
"Joderrrrrrrr," pensó Pedro mientras entraba al baño a refrescarse un poco. ¿Qué le pasaba? Siempre había tenido una buena relación con Pablo, pero estar de repente en su cuerpo y que el otro no pare de estar pendiente de él y mandarle esas señales, no hacían más que confundir al pobre socialista. Nunca había pensado que podría haber un tal vez en la relación que mantenía con Pablo, coño, hasta la investidura de noviembre podría decir que no había relación alguna. Siempre había pensado que si llegara a suceder algo de ese ámbito, involucraría a Pablo con Rivera, la tensión sexual que había entre el podemita y el líder del partido naranja siempre había causado curiosidad en Pedro. 

Pero Albert ya no estaba y Pedro sentía que los sentimientos se desbordaban de su cuerpo. Miró a su reloj, dándose cuenta que había pasado más tiempo del necesario. Suspiró con pesadez, volviendo con paso rápido al hemiciclo.

No había llegado a la mitad del camino cuando divisó a Pablo a lo lejos, caminando hacia él. 

"¡¿Pero qué haces?!" Le gritó en un susurro cuando lo tuvo suficientemente cerca y sin periodistas. "Deberías estar ahí dentro," dijo señalando el camino al hemiciclo. 

Pablo sonrió con una sonrisa que Pedro había visto cientos de veces en el espejo pero que le parecía diferente a la vez, como si solo por el hecho de que él supiera que era Pablo el que estaba detrás de esa sonrisa cambiasen los resultados. "No te pongas nervioso, Pedro." Esa puta frase. Esa frase había pasado de ser una frase cualquiera que podría sacar de sus casillas a la gente normal a sonar excesivamente lasciva, mandaba escalofríos por su cuerpo. 

"Meritxell terminó la sesión antes, había algo de un problema con las alarmas de incendios que debían de probar y eso interrumpió el aire de la "reunión" así que...podemos ir a resolver este problemilla," dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro y lo dirigía hacia su despacho. Tío, era demasiado raro sentir como Pablo Iglesias era de repente más alto que él.

Estaba sorprendido que Pablo conociera tan bien el camino hacia su despacho, pero suponía que todas las reuniones que habían tenido habían ayudado a crear esa memoria. Cerró la puerta con seguro tras de él, no deseaba que nadie entrara y los descubriera con su asunto de "cambio de cuerpo".

"Bueno -" Pablo se desplomó sobre uno de los sillones, los pies encima de uno de los apoyabrazos. Joder con el de pie parecía esto una sesión de terapia. "- Creo que deberíamos pensar qué hacer."

Pedro río, tomando asiento en la silla del escritorio y girando hasta ponerse frente al sillón donde estaba echado Pablo. "¿Crees? Vaya y yo que pensaba que querías ser presidente..." dijo sonriendo. La risotada que pegó Pablo no se hizo de esperar pegándole a la vez una palmada en el muslo por molestarlo.

"Ya Pedrito, no te flipes, que no es como si pudiera tomar decisiones que a mí me gustarían." Lo miró a los ojos, la sonrisa de guaperas de Sánchez en sus labios. Se quedó embobado mirándolo, hasta que luego de unos segundos carraspeó y miró hacia el piso. "Bueno, ¿tienes alguna idea de qué hacer?" 

La sonrisa de Pablo se ensanchó y miró a su reloj. "Para tu alegría sí, y debería estar tocando la puerta en," frunció el ceño, concentrándose. "3 ... 2 ... 1" Antes de que terminara la cuenta atrás, un leve golpeteo en la puerta del despacho se oyó. Pedro miró hacia la puerta y luego hacia Pablo, que se veía más satisfecho de lo que lo había visto jamás. Se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta. Se sorprendió cuando vio a Errejón en frente de ella.

"...¿Pablo?..." El chico de ojos azules se veía confundido. "No, soy Pedro...ahí está Pablo." Señaló a Pablo que seguía tumbado pero saludaba con un brazo al de Más País. 

Íñigo entró en el despacho, el ceño aún fruncido. Cerró la puerta tras el muchacho y retomó su sitio en la silla, ofreciéndole otra al más joven que aceptó gustoso mientras su vista pasaba de él a Pablo, estupefacto ante lo que veía. 

"Bueno," dijo Pablo dando una palmada y enderezandose en el sillón, sacando a Íñigo de su empane mental. "¿Tienes algún plan?" Pedro miró a Pablo sorprendido. ¿Su plan era ver si Errejón tenía un plan? 

El rubio frunció el ceño, todavía confundido, pero asintió. "He...he estado investigando y creo que normalmente los cambios de cuerpo se resuelven luego que los protagonistas aprenden el punto de vista del otro y aceptan las diferencias que podrían tener." 

Pablo lo miraba intrigado. "¿De dónde sacaste esta info?" Pedro miró a Íñigo, curioso también por saber la respuesta.

El de ojos azules miró al suelo por varios segundos, las mejillas sonrosadas a más no poder. "De una peli de Disney..."

Ambos líderes políticos se miraron a los ojos, el silencio reinaba repentinamente en el amplio despacho. "Oye, Íñigo," dijo Pablo. "¿Tú eres tonto no?"  
El rubio frunció el ceño, claramente ofendido por el comentario de su excompañero, que se partía el culo ante la cara del menor que parecía que le quería reventar a hostias. "Mira que vengo yo de buena gente y te comparto mis ideas que yo no sé" "Vale vale, calmaos todos." Intervino Pedro, agarrando a Íñigo del brazo que había comenzado a parecer muy amenazante de un momento a otro. 

Pedro se llevó una mano al largo cabello que ahora tenía, ganándose un reproche de Pablo por tratar tan salvajemente la melena que él tanto cuidaba. "Bien, pues yo no veo nada de malo en tomar en cuenta lo que dice este," señaló Pedro. En verdad era la única idea que tenían y no podía pasar un segundo más en esta situación. 

"Vaaaaale, le haremos caso al traidor."

"Eh que no soy un traidor."

"Claro traidor"

Pedro se pasó una mano por la cara, suspirando pesadamente. "Joder ya veo porque os separásteis."

Los dos refunfuñaron, pero en el fondo se veía que en verdad no estaban enfadados. Había pasado tiempo desde que se habían visto, nada más.

Íñigo dio una palmada, poniéndose en pie. "Vale, los dejo solos para que podáis afrontar vuestras diferencias." Con eso, dejando a un Pedro y un Pablo boquiabiertos, se fue por donde había llegado, dejando a los dos protagonistas solos por fin.

Pedro volteó a ver a Pablo.

Joder.

*  
"Bueno, Pedrito," dijo Pablo, dándole una palmada al espacio en el sillón a su lado. "Hablemos de nuestros problemas."

Pedro se rió, bajando la vista al piso y negando con la cabeza, pero aceptó igualmente, tomando asiento junto a su figura. 

Pablo lo miraba, sus propios oscuros halos recorrían su ahora pálido rostro de arriba a abajo, examinando a fondo. "¿Qué tanto me ves, pesado?" Dijo Pedro con la sonrisa aún en sus labios, dándole un pequeño empujón. 

"Es que soy muy guapo, en verdad."

El socialista río más fuerte, echando la cabeza para atrás. "Creo que estar tanto tiempo en mi cuerpo te está afectando."

El Podemita le sonrió devuelta. "¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?" Le preguntó, repentinamente serio.

El ambiente de la habitación cambió drásticamente, la pesada conversación a a punto de iniciar. "¿Yo? Para nada, Pablo."

Pablo se reclinó en el sofá, con una mano en el rostro, acariciando una inexistente barba. Estaba muy confundido, debía de haber un problema entre él y Pedro, sino cuál era la razón de haber cambiado los cuerpos. Se le vino una idea muy descabellada a la mente, tal vez era simplemente algo que tenía él con Pedro, pero a saber, tal vez Pedro tenía lo mismo que él. Sin despegar la vista de la del presidente, se acercó a su rostro. La reacción del mayor fue inmediata, se alejó del otro rápidamente, pero al estar ambos sentados en el mismo sillón no había mucho sitio en el cual Pedro podía arrimarse.

"Qué haces..." Preguntó confundido y rojo como el símbolo del PSOE. 

Era extraño, estar tan cerca de su propio rostro pero sabiendo que realmente no era él mismo, sino Pedro. Debía admitir que le daba un poco de morbo hacer aquello, probablemente la psicología tendría algo que decir sobre su ego pero se la sudaba en esos momentos. Sonrió ampliamente, la dilatada pupila le devolvió la imagen, perdida en un mar negro. Sus piernas estaban a ambos lados de las suyas, casi estaba sentado a horcajadas de él. 

"Pablo, yo no..." 

Le puso un dedo sobre los labios, el calor que desprendía todo Pedro lo podía sentir desde aquella distancia. "Shhh...tengo una idea, Pedrito." Su rostro estaba cada vez más cerca al del otro. Mientras el cálido aliento de Pedro le abofeteaba los labios, se sorprendió cuando una de sus manos se posó en su cadera, anclándolo en ese sitio. Nunca tuvo más ganas de besar sus propios labios como estaba teniendo ahí.

Fue Pedro el que rompió la distancia, lanzándose a la piscina de golpe. Cerraron los ojos mientras sus labios se juntaban. Fue un beso suave, casi inocente de no ser por la ferocidad insistente de parte de Pablo que dejaba su huella por cada rincón en el que pasaba. Se sentía tan bien besarlo por fin. Nunca pensó en hacerlo, pero ahora que lo había hecho no podía parar de recrearse en las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. 

"Perdón me deje la libre-"

Pablo y Pedro se separaron rápidamente, como si el cuerpo del otro quemara.

"-ta...eh..." La cara de Íñigo era todo un poema. "Yo no...yo - perdón eh," dijo agachando la vista, con el nerviosismo a flor de piel. 

"Venga, Eneko, pirate," dijo Pablo. "ESPERA SOY YO" Gritó, mirando todo su cuerpo, mirando a Pedro y comprobando que sí, era él mismo de nuevo. "MI COLETA LA EXTRAÑÉ TANTO" Sujetó su cabello en una mano y lo beso adecuadamente.

"Bueno pues listo, soy un genio," se autoproclamó el rubio, aún sonrojado hasta las orejas de lo que había visto.

Pedro se rió de lo absurdo que era la escena. Qué tan película tenía que ser esto como para que un beso haya sido la respuesta. 

"Ahora que soy yo y vuelvo a ser presidente," comenzó Pedro. "Ahora sí te puedo dar un beso en condiciones." Acto seguido lo agarró de la cintura y lo pegó a su cuerpo, atrapando sus labios entre los suyos en un beso más apasionado que el primero, arrancándole el oxígeno de los pulmones al menor. 

Pablo sonrió en el beso, enredando sus manos en el cuello del socialista. Todo había terminado tan bonito que estaba flipando. 

"Disfruta de tu presidente," dijo Íñigo con la última sonrisa en su rostro para agarrar su libreta y marcharse. 

Pablo miró a Pedro, que acariciaba su espalda lentamente. "No sabes cuánto lo voy a disfrutar."

FIN


End file.
